Hijo de la luna
by Cris Snape
Summary: Fenrir adora la clase de libertad que le proporciona la luna llena, pero echa de menos tener un compañero y esa noche saldrá en su busca. Escrito para el reto "¡Dile no al bashing!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**HIJO DE LA LUNA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"¡No al bashing!"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__. La idea es escribir sobre un personaje al que odies pero sin que se note demasiado y en esta ocasión he elegido a Fenrir Greyback. No es que lo deteste especialmente, pero me parece un tipo de lo más repugnante y entiendo que a la gente no le caiga nada bien. Sin embargo, creo que tiene su corazoncito. Lo difícil va a ser encontrarlo. Y sin más preámbulos, os dejo con la historia._

* * *

Fenrir Greyback lleva tantos años habitando los bosques de Escocia que ya forma parte de las historias de terror de los muggles. Hablan de un monstruo que aguarda pacientemente entre los árboles a la espera de una desdichada víctima y cuentan que una vez entre sus garras ya no hay escapatoria posible. Y tienen razón, aunque en el fondo exageran un poco porque el brujo no puede permitirse el lujo de cazar todo lo que le gustaría. Es lo suficientemente inteligente como para actuar con prudencia y acostumbra a utilizar la escoba voladora para forjar leyendas en los lugares más recónditos del continente europeo.

Para esa luna llena ha regresado a sus queridas tierras escocesas. Él nació allí, al amparo de una buena familia de sangrepuras con más de tres siglos de antigüedad, y creció recorriendo aquellos bosques. A veces recuerda con nostalgia al niño alegre y estúpido que un día fue y se pregunta qué hubiera pasado si no le hubiesen mordido. Fue justo al lado de casa y en aquel entonces era un joven impetuoso que siempre sucumbía ante la curiosidad. Apenas es capaz de evocar el momento en que el hombre lobo le salió al paso y le clavó los dientes en el hombro, pero tiene una bonita cicatriz para demostrarlo y una maldición que estará con él hasta el final de los días.

Con el tiempo, Fenrir ha dejado de ver su licantropía como un problema y a esas alturas se considera afortunado porque es más libre que cualquiera de esos magos que no le permiten formar parte de su sociedad civilizada e hipócrita. Fenrir no niega que una vez intentó unirse a ellos, que buscó su ayuda para evitar dañar a los demás, pero el rechazo cambió su visión del mundo y decidió que si esos idiotas le echaban a patadas, él se encargaría de hacerse un hueco a mordiscos. Y es feliz.

Le gusta vivir en los bosques, correr y acechar a sus víctimas y saquear para poder comer cuando vive como un hombre. Pero lo que realmente llena el vacío de su alma son las noches de luna llena, cuando la bestia que habita en su interior gana la partida y disfruta de la libertad más sublime y pura que existe en el mundo. Lo peor son las transformaciones y las magulladuras que pueblan su cuerpo una vez recuperada la forma humana. Y la soledad. Porque ciertamente es libre, pero no le gusta tener que sentirse solo.

Es por eso por lo que empezó a transformar gente. Fue muchos años atrás y algo en su mente le hizo creer que funcionaría. Era joven e iluso y pensó que los nuevos licántropos permanecerían a su lado, pero no todos han querido hacerlo. De hecho, la mayoría le odia por haberles contagiado la maldición. Fenrir no piensa en ellos demasiado a menudo; considera que son unos estúpidos incapaces de entender lo afortunados que son y se promete que los matará en cuanto surja la ocasión. Por fortuna, hay otros que sí saben ser agradecidos y se quedan a su lado en busca de guía y un poco de consuelo porque al principio no es fácil y Fenrir es humano y puede comprenderlos e intenta darles lo que necesitan. Pero tampoco funciona.

Los niños no quieren quedarse con él y los adultos no le necesitan y Fenrir anhela tener un compañero de fatigas, alguien que sea sólo suyo, alguien más que un simple miembro de la manada. Quiere a alguien con quien compartir las noches de luna llena y todas las demás. Alguien capaz de disfrutar de una cacería tanto como las disfruta él y que desee unirse a su terrorífica leyenda sin importarle ese estúpido código moral que pretende imponerles a todos lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Fenrir desea un discípulo, un amante y un amigo y cree haberlo encontrado justo al lado de casa, en el mismo lugar en el que él fue transformado.

Es verano y ha venido a pasar las vacaciones. Es lo suficientemente adulto como para tomar sus propias decisiones y lo suficientemente niño como para que Fenrir pueda ejercer su influencia sobre él. Vive a solas con su abuelo, un viejo brujo que apenas puede levantarse de su mecedora y que pasa todo el año solo con sus gatos. Y es guapo, justo lo que Fenrir necesita. Puede imaginarse perfectamente la clase de lobo que será y se muere por enseñarle, guiarle. Dominarle.

Se esconde entre la maleza que rodea la granja mágica. Permanece inmóvil durante horas, observando al muchacho y deseando que sea capaz de aceptarle. Le ha escuchado hablar y sabe que es un jovencito rebelde y osado, audaz y ambicioso y Fenrir se convence de que con él todo saldrá bien. Necesita que salga bien porque está cansado de estar solo y de todos esos licántropos desagradecidos que, formando o no parte de su manada, prefieren hacer las cosas a su modo.

Cuando cae la noche, justo antes de la transformación, Fenrir mira la luna. Al principio la odiaba con toda su alma, pero con el tiempo ha aprendido a amarla como nunca ha amado nada. Es la responsable de que sea fuerte y libre y se rinde ante su encantador resplandor sabiendo que dolerá y que será horrible durante unos instantes, hasta que el lobo sacie sus instintos animales.

* * *

Como siempre, duele despertar. Fenrir supone que se ha vuelto a hacer daño y durante un breve instante lo lamenta, pero entonces comienza a verse asaltado por multitud de nuevas emociones. Lo primero es el olor de la sangre inundando sus fosas nasales y lo siguiente la calidez de un cuerpo bajo él. Y aunque es incapaz de recordar lo que hace mientras es un lobo, sonríe porque sabe que justo ahí tiene a su nuevo compañero.

Abre los ojos y lo mira. ¡Oh, su joven cachorro! Tiene un largo arañazo en el costado y Fenrir lo acaricia delicadamente con las puntas de los dedos. Ignora por completo el charco de sangre que hay un poco más allá (sangre anciana, la sangre del viejo que quiso oponer resistencia) y se separa un poco para observar al muchacho. Está inconsciente y herido y Fenrir se inclina para lamerle la sangre del cuello. Es deliciosa y el sabor le baja directo a la entrepierna, pero se controla porque no es el momento adecuado. Imagina que el chico estará nervioso y asustado al despertar y le acaricia una y otra vez hasta que finalmente el joven abre los ojos.

Tarda un instante en cobrar conciencia de lo que ha pasado. Cuando lo hace, observa a Fenrir con horror y se arrastra por el suelo para alejarse de él. Después, mira el cadáver de su abuelo y se lleva las manos a la garganta. Tiembla y llora casi sin querer y Fenrir se pone de rodillas y le sonríe.

—No —Le escucha murmurar, y se acerca al cuerpo destrozado del anciano rebelde. Fenrir supone que la noche anterior se dio un buen festín, aunque fuera con carne pasada—. Abuelo.

El chico lucha por no mirar a Fenrir. Coloca una mano temblorosa sobre el hombro del anciano y le sacude mientras le llama nuevamente. Parece comprender que no se va a mover ni le va a contestar y, entonces sí, mira a Fenrir.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Eras tú?

Fenrir sonríe y se acerca al muchacho.

—Quiso interponerse —Dice con tranquilidad, sin sentir ni una pizca de remordimiento, orgullo incluso de su obra—. Intentó impedir que te hiciera mío.

El chico parpadea sin comprender aún el alcance de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Está en estado de shock y Fenrir huele su miedo. Es mejor que el aroma de la sangre. Definitivamente mejor.

—¿Qué?

—Ahora eres mi cachorro.

Fenrir se regodea al pronunciar esas palabras. El muchacho da un paso atrás, parpadea y mira su cuerpo y entonces parece ser consciente de todo. Y explota. Grita, llora e intenta huir y Fenrir se ve obligado a detenerle a punta de varita. Le abraza con todas sus fuerzas, sin darle tregua, y procura sonar tranquilizador mientras le habla.

—Tranquilo. Todo va a salir bien. Vas a venir conmigo.

—¡No!

El chico se revuelve y logra zafarse de sus garras. Fenrir le ve coger su varita y sonríe con sorna.

—¿Crees que puedes hacerme daño? ¡Vamos, cachorro! Deja eso y vámonos antes de que llegue alguien.

Fenrir tarda un segundo crucial en comprender que el muchacho no pretende atacarle y eso le cuesta la pérdida del que podría haber sido su nuevo compañero. El joven murmura un hechizo y un instante después la sangre mana a borbotones de su garganta. Fenrir grita e intenta impedir que se muera, pero fracasa estrepitosamente. El chaval incluso tiene fuerzas para apartarlo de su lado cuando le coloca las manos en el cuello para detener la hemorragia y Fenrir se siente rechazado, enfadado y mucho más solo de lo que ha estado jamás.

Nada funciona. Lo único que desea es un compañero, un amigo, un amante, pero nada funciona. Esa mañana llega a la conclusión de que lo mejor que puede hacer es no anhelar nada y decide que a partir de ese día se limitará a disfrutar de las cacerías. Y cuanto más tierna esté la carne, mejor.

**FIN**


End file.
